Sentimientos
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: Song Fic. Finchel, una tarea en el club glee tiene una doble intencion,Dedicado a mi Camila que me apoyo con lo de un Fic de Glee :D


Hola chicos, bueno he de decierles que este es mi primer fic de glee y obviamente es mi primer fincel, Duh, Anyway, espero reviews.

Los amooo!

Fic dedicamo a mi Amiga Cami, te amo amiga y las dos nos enlutamos por el fin de Finchel

DISCLAMER: No soy dueña de Glee, pertenece a la Fox

Canción de Rachel: Muleta, por Francisca Valenzuela

Canción de Finn: Apologize , por Timbland

* * *

_-Riiing-_

Sonó el timbre en la Escuela Mckinley High y un grupo de 12 chicos entro a la sala de ensayos del club Glee donde el Sr. Shue los esperaba, todos se sentaron esperando a que hablara sobre su última tarea

-Bueno chicos, alguien tiene algo –Dijo El sr. Shue enfrente de ellos, la tarea era cantar una canción que reflejara sus sentimientos, la verdad es que el señor Shue la dio nada más que por Rachel, La estrella muriendo del Grupo, desde que "Finchel" se acabó ya no era la diva que siempre tenia una idea y una opinión respecto al grupo. Rachel Levanto la mano, el señor shue sonrió

-Es una canción en español –Rachel le pasó las partituras a los músicos

-Los que se interesen en la traducción hablen conmigo –dijo el Sr. Shue, los músicos empezaron a tocar-

_Fui tu joya durante esa época _–Inicio Rachel-

_Como cualquier otra lograste combinar_

_Mi histeria y tu mandar_

_Lamento tener que decirte lo siguiente_

_Pero tu existencia ya no es lo suficiente para mi_

_De lejos bonito_

_Cierre su boquita mi niño_

_Tus palabras quedan solo ahí_

_Y qué importan si ya no las creo... ¡ha!_

_Pero te quiero, ¿y yo que?_

_Creía que eras la muleta que necesitaba_

_Un paso más cerca al exterior_

_Si yo escribo estos versos para destrozarte_

_Para comerme tu bello corazón_

_Y cuando comienzo a cicatrizar_

_Llega y me dice "nena quieres volver a empezar?"_

_Y yo vengo y me arrastro y ya no doy abasto_

_Por qué siempre te busco_

_En calles y multitudes_

_Y ya ni sustilles razón para desgasto_

_Y aunque fuera de oro y miel_

_Te quedarías con el cuerpo de otra que te dé alegría_

_Creía que eras la muleta que necesitaba_

_Un paso más cerca al exterior_

_Si yo escribo estos versos para destrozarte_

_Para comerme tu bello corazón_

_Y cuando comienzo a cicatrizar_

_Llega y me dice "nena quieres volver a empezar?"_

_Y creía que eras la muleta que necesitaba_

_Un paso más cerca al exterior_

_Si yo escribo estos versos para destrozarte_

_Para comerme tu bello corazón_

_Y yo sé que estás con otra, y no me quieres de ese modo_

_Sé que soy una masoquista, que te ve a ti en todo_

_Sé que llegué hasta un punto y tendré que frenar_

_Pero hay algo malo con fantasear _ -La voz de rachel término casi en un susurro y el resto aplaudió por inercia, la verdad es que la interpretación fue estupenda pero todos a excepción del señor Shue no entendieron la letra, al final de la clase Finn se acercó al señor Shue pidiendo el significado de la canción, cuando terminó el señor shue pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de Finn y el ultimo se fue.

La campana tocaba en la escuela al día siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en el salón

-¿Alguien tiene una canción para hoy? –Preguntó el señor Shue

-Yo tengo una –dijo Finn

-Adelante –El señor shue se sentó en su lugar mientras finn entregaba las partituras a los músicos, luego inicio a cantar:

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_Chorus  
That it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

_I took another chance, took a fall  
Took a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new - yeah  
I loved you with the a fire red-_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

_Chorus_

_Whoaa ohhh..._

_Bridge (guitar/piano)_

_hey, hey..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet... off the ground... _–La voz de Finn se perdió en el aire, el canto mirando exclusivamente a Rachel, gesto que no paso desapercibido para nadie, excepto Brittany. Finn tomo de la mano a rachel y la Llevó al centro de la sala

-Perdóname, Fui un tonto –dijo Finn mirando a Rachel a los ojos- Te amo

-No hay cuidado, Te amo –Y se unieron en un calido beso, ante las sonrisas de todos en la sala.

Fin.

* * *

Reviews por Aqui, felicitaciones o tomatazos, ustedes deciden, ¿Debo continuar en este fandom?. Respondan!


End file.
